An old, yet new world
by LinnyChu
Summary: Ib is now 19 years old. She remembers Garry, now the Forgotten Portrait. One day she visits the same museum she visited 10 years ago only to see Garry one last time. The visit takes an unexpected turn and Ibs life changes.


**Hello! This is the first fan fiction I wrote. It's based on the game "Ib". This story is based on the ending #4 The Forgotten Portrait. This chapter isn't so unique but I got an idea that I think is unique xD! I read a lot of fan fictions based on Ib and this ending so I thought I should write my own. I hope I don't end up making any character OOC... Also, there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes and misspelled words... correct me if you want to xD!  
*****I do not own "Ib" or any of It's characters, Kouri dose. The only thing I own is my imagination.***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Old, but not forgotten memories**

* * *

"...I don't want to lie to you... but I... don't want to tell the truth either... If you need help... I'll come running..."  
_That's what he said… Even now, 10 years later, he didn't come…_ Ib thought to herself as she walked down a dark path to the museum. She didn't plan to go inside. The fear and the memories are too much to keep under control when she's around that place. _It's all my fault… _Tears started running down her pink cheeks as she walked in the sheer cold. _I left him there, I didn't come back to save him… _She now stood in front of the museum that is currently closed. _I miss you, Garry. I remembered you after I saw the Forgotten Portrait. _Ib was blaming herself for the past 10 years, she never wanted Garry to die. After she burnt down Marry's painting she just kept running, and running without looking back. _I can't stay here too long… _Ib lived alone, still in contact with her parents daily though._ I should head home. _She turned around, looking back at the big door of the museum. _Tomorrows a new exhibition… I'm going. Even if it means that I'll go back to the Fabricated World. I want to see the Forgotten Portrait, no, Garry. I want to see Garry, one last time. _Ib was thinking about moving to another city for a few months now, but she wanted to see Garry badly, so she kept delaying it. _See you tomorrow, my old friend._

* * *

"Ib… Ib, why are you running?" A voice was ringing in Ibs head. "Who is that?!" Ib turned around violently, shaking heavily. "Ib, it's me, don't you remember me? I'm Marry." Ib widened her eyes as she heard the name. "M-Marry… impossible… I killed you!" Cold sweat started running down Ibs forehead. "You only killed me in the Fabricated World, I am still alive… somewhere, I'm waiting for you… Ib, Together forever." Ib shook her head in fear and screamed.

* * *

Suddenly Ib heard her alarm clock ringing and woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily. She looked around her room to make sure she is not dreaming anymore. It was 7:30 a.m. Only 1 more hour till the exhibition starts. She rushed to get dressed, she put on a white dress with small red and blue roses, a rose hair band and a blue purse with a red rose on it. She took her car keys, phone and wallet, the casual things.

_Okay, I'm here. _Ib parked her car nearest to the building, locked it and headed to the front door. It wasn't locked anymore, she pushed the door open and entered, a tall, black haired man was standing inside, probably a guard. Ib handed him a ticket, that she bought a few weeks ago. She was probably one of the first and early visitors. Most of the people would visit in the afternoon, but Ib wanted to be alone with Garry for a while._Now, where is Garry… _she was slowly walking around the museum watching all the art pieces. She looked to her right and saw the Lady in Red. Chills ran up her spine as she remembered the many times she was chased by that painting. As she walked, she tried to stay as far away as possible from the walls. _I know that those rope hands don't exist in this world, but I still am afraid they will come out every moment. _The walls were covered with beautiful, and yet creepy paintings. She went to the top floor and walked around a while longer. After a few minutes of staring at The Death of an Individual she turned around and saw The Forgotten Portrait. She stepped closer to it, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. She watched the sleeping man in the picture, remembering all the scary experiences they had together. Ib missed Garry more than anyone, she loved him. She loved him since she met him.

* * *

**That's it for now... I's really short, I know. I'm planning on making the chapters longer and the story way more interesting. This was rushed.  
****Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
